Esboço:Legends:Rifle blaster DC-15A
O Rifle Blaster DC-15A foi uma arma de escolha para a República Galáctica para os clone troopers do Grande Exército da República e a arma padrão dos clones. Era a maior e mais poderosa alternativa de longo alcançe para o blaster DC-15S. Suas evoluções são a carabina blaster DC-15S e o rifle sniper DC-15X. Características O rifle blaster DC-15A era uma das armas emitidas por padrão para clone troopers. Enquanto o uso de blasters permitia que bastante munição fosse carregada pelo atirador, o DC-15A pesava 9,5 quilos, e apesar do seu tamanho, não se trata de um rifle blaster repetitivo. A instabilidade inerente do gás de plasma em blasters reduzia a precisão da arma sob o fogo sustentado. Mesmo assim, o DC-15A era poderoso e mortal nas mãos dos clone troopers. O cartucho de disparos do DC-15A carregava gás suficiente para até 500 tiros. Além de mira padrão na superfície superior do rifle, o DC-15A poderia interagir com os capacetes de clones para projetar uma mira-gráfica no visor dos capacetes. Ele também possuía um alcance grande, geralmente disponíveis em armas de franco-atiradores. Montada em um tripé, o alcance máximo efetivo de uma DC-15A era de 10 quilômetros. História thumb|Um DC-15A usado por um [[Legends:clone de Asalto na neve|clone de Asalto na neve.]] Manufaturado pelas Indústrias BlasTech, a série DC-15 foi uma série de armas de plasma usados durante as Guerras Clônicas. Mais tarde, aos oito anos do reinado do Império Galáctico, anti-soldados criados em Kamino usariam essas armas para lutar contra o Império. Alguns Stormtroopers também utilizavam esta arma. Além disso, era a arma padrão entre os Comandos não-clones do Senado, que ainda se separaram da Guarda regular do Senado usando isso em vez da arma padrão em questão. Em Boz Pity, um MagnaGuarda IG-100 quase matou Asajj Ventress com um DC-15. Estas armas também foram usadas nas forças imperiais especiais. Estas foram fortemente modificadas, equipados com poder de fogo extra. Nos bastidores O Rifle Blaster DC-15A era baseado nas peças do alemão Maschinengewehr MG34 da Segunda Guerra Mundial. Em Star Wars: Battlefront II, o Rifle Blaster DC-15A é usado pelo Soldado Clone, Engenheiro Clone e unidades marinhas Clônicas. Enquanto é usado adequadamente pelo Trooper, a marinha o usa como um rifle blaster, e ele é utilizado pelo engenheiro como uma espingarda. Aparições *[[Star Wars Episódio II: Ataque dos Clones|''Star Wars'' Episódio II: O Ataque dos Clones]] *''Star Wars Episódio II: Ataque dos Cloness'' quadrinhos *''Machines of War'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' video game *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' *''Republic Commando: Hard Contact'' *''Boba Fett: Crossfire'' *''Star Wars: Republic 50: The Defense of Kamino'' *''The Clone Wars: The Pengalan Tradeoff'' *''Duel'' * * * * * * * * * * *''Republic HoloNet News Core Edition 14:4:14'' *''Republic HoloNet News Core Edition 14:7:02'' *''Republic HoloNet News Core Edition 14:9:04'' * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' film *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Lightsaber Duels'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Jedi Alliance'' *''Star Wars: Clone Wars Adventures'' video game * *''The Clone Wars: Prelude'' * * * * * * *''The Clone Wars: Headgames'' * * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Republic Heroes'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: The Colossus of Destiny'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Jedi: Shaak Ti'' * * *''Routine Valor'' * * * *''This Precious Shining'' * * *''Star Wars: Republic: The Battle of Jabiim'' *''Star Wars: Republic 59: Enemy Lines'' *''Star Wars: Republic 61: Dead Ends'' *''Jedi: Yoda'' *''Star Wars: Republic 64: Bloodlines'' *''Star Wars: Republic 67: Forever Young'' *''Star Wars: Republic 68: Armor'' *''Star Wars: General Grievous'' * *''Boba Fett: A New Threat'' *''Star Wars: Obsession'' *''Sithisis'' *''Star Wars Battlefront: Elite Squadron'' *''Labyrinth of Evil'' * * * *''Star Wars: Republic: Siege of Saleucami'' *''Reversal of Fortune'' *[[Star Wars: Episode III Revenge of the Sith|''Star Wars'': Episode III Revenge of the Sith]] *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' comic *''Millennium Falcon'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Hidden Enemy'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Into the Unknown'' *''Star Wars: Dark Times: The Path to Nowhere'' *''Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader'' * * *''Star Wars: Empire: "General" Skywalker'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion 0: Crossroads'' *''Shadow Games'' *''The New Jedi Order: The Unifying Force'' }} Fontes *''Star Wars: Attack of the Clones The Visual Dictionary'' *''Star Wars: Attack of the Clones Incredible Cross-Sections'' * *''Star Wars Battlefront: Prima Official Game Guide'' *''Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith The Visual Dictionary'' *''Star Wars: The Complete Visual Dictionary'' * *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''The New Essential Guide to Weapons and Technology'' *''Star Wars Galaxies: The Complete Guide: Prima Official Game Guide'' *''Star Wars Battlefront II: Prima Official Game Guide'' *''Galaxy at War'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: The Complete Season Three'' *''Star Wars: Beware the Sith'' *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' Categoria:Rifles de blaster Categoria:Produtos das Indústrias BlasTech